Justice League: Heroes
|based_on = by |creator = |starring = Troy Baker Nolan North Grey Griffin Jason Griffith Bobby Moynihan Travis Willingham Rob Paulsen Kevin Michael Richardson Paul Rugg Steven Blum Mark Hamill Mae Whitman Tara Strong Corey Burton |country_of_origin = United States |original_language = English |network = WB Kids |picture_format = 1080i (16:9 HDTV) |theme_music_composer = Michael Giacchino |num_seasons = TBD |num_episodes = TBD |runtime = 26 minutes (approx.) |company = Amblin Television Warner Bros. Animation |distributor = }} is an American animated superhero comedy television series based on the fictional superhero team created by , created by and , with serving as an executive producer. The series is produced by , Amblin Television and and will premiere on WB Kids on TBD 2022. Plot Characters Heroes *'Bruce Wayne/Batman' (voiced by Troy Baker) - the vigillante of Gotham City and the leader of the Justice League. *'Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman' (voiced by Nolan North) - a Kryptonian who is the protector of Metropolis and the co-leader of the Justice League. *'Princess Diana of Themyscira/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - an Amazonian princess who is the holder of the Lasso of Truth and the Bracelets of Submission. *'Bartholomew "Barry" Allen/The Flash' (voiced by Jason Griffith) - TBD *'Hal Jordan/Green Lantern' (voiced by Bobby Moynihan) - TBD *'Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD *'Oliver Queen/Green Arrow' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD *'J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD Allies *'Alfred Pennyworth' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD *'Commissioner James Gordon' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD **'Chief Miles O'Hara' (voiced by Matthew Lillard) - TBD *'Lucius Fox' (also voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD *'Detective Harvey Bullock' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Dick Grayson/Robin/Nightwing' (voiced by Scott Menville) - TBD *'Barbara Gordon/Batgirl' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Vicki Vale' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Patrick "Eel" O'Brian/Plastic Man' (voiced by Dana Snyder) - TBD *'Theodore "Ted" Grant/Wildcat' (also voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD *'Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana' (voiced by Janice Kawaye) - TBD *'Lois Lane' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'James "Jimmy" Olsen' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD *'Perry White' (voiced by Bill Farmer) - TBD *'Jonathan Kent' (voiced by Daran Norris) - TBD *'Martha Kent' (voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) - TBD *'Kon-El/Conner Kent/Superboy' (also voiced by Nolan North) - TBD *'Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers/Supergirl' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Steve Trevor' (voiced by Kirk Thornton) - TBD *'Donna Troy/Wonder Girl' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Iris West' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Wallace "Wally" West/Kid Flash' (voiced by Charlie Schlatter) - TBD *'Jason "Jay" Garrick/The Flash' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Carol Ferris/Star Sapphire' (voiced by Kate Micucci) - TBD *'John Stewart/Green Lantern' (voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD *'Kilowog' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD *'Ch'p' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD *'Tomar-Re' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Boodikka' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Katma Tui' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Ganthet' (voiced by Tim Curry) - TBD *'Mera' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD *'Garth/Aqualad' (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - TBD *'Dinah Drake/Black Canary' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Roy Harper/Speedy' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD *'M'gann M'orzz/Megan Morse/Miss Martian' (voiced by Liliana Mumy) - TBD *'Katar Hol/Hawkman' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Shayera Hol/Hawkwoman' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'William "Billy" Batson/Shazam' (voiced by Seth Green) - TBD *'Zatanna Zatara' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - TBD *'John Constantine' (voiced by David Tennant) - TBD Villains *'Darkseid' (voiced by Paul Rugg) - TBD *'The Legion of Doom', consisting of: **'Alexander "Lex" Luthor' (voiced by Steven Blum) - a corrupt multimillionaire, Superman's arch-nemesis and the leader of the Legion of Doom. ***'Mercedes "Mercy" Graves' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD **'The Joker' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - a psychopath criminal mastermind and Batman's arch-nemesis. ***'Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD **'Brainiac' (voiced by Corey Burton) - TBD **'Barbara Minerva/Cheetah' (also voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD **'Thaal Sinestro' (voiced by John de Lancie) - TBD *'Eobard Thawne/Reverse Flash' (also voiced by Nolan North) - TBD *'James Jesse/The Trickster' (also voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD. As a recurring gag, he's always mistaken with the Joker. *'Leonard Snart/Captain Cold' (also voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD *'Hector Hammond' (also voiced by David Tennant) - TBD *'David Hyde/Black Manta' (also voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD *'Gorilla Grodd' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD *'Amazo' (also voiced by Corey Burton) - TBD *'Vandal Savage' (voiced by Dan Green) - TBD **'Scandal Savage' (also voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - Vandal's daughter. *'Starro' (also voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD **'Faceless Hunter' (also voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD Episodes See List of Justice League: Heroes episodes. Production Trivia *This show has a three-short format: a Justice League-themed one and two about the members outside of the League. **However, Batman and Superman aren't included due to having their own series. Category:American animated television series Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:DC Comics Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Amblin Television Category:Justice League Category:WB Kids Category:WB Kids' Original series Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Superhero fiction Category:Comedy